Halloween
by Maria T
Summary: Nabiki organiza una fiesta de disfraces en Halloween. ¿Qué su sederá en la fiesta? Verá las locuras que se sucita en la historia. !Disfrútelan!


Esta historia hacia tiempo que quería escribirla. Pues me suena interesante. Siempre se escriben historias de la celebración de la Navidad Pero todavía no he leído una historia sobre, ¿cómo sería celebrar Holloween en el dojo? Así que me dí a la tarea de escribir una historia para mis amigos de anime de Ranma 1/2. Esto se lo dedico a mis amigas Riokusa, a Unna, a Shakka y a Battosai ya que son mis escritoras favoritas de fics de Ranma 1/2. Espero que la difruten. Mi email es Y por favor deme reveiw para saber cómo les gustó. Los personajes que utilizo son propiedad de Rumico Takahashi, pero la historia es mía. Sólo escribo para que pasemos un buen rato. Att. Maité-chan y/o María T.

Se imaginan una fiesta de HALLOWEENen el dojo, organizada nada más y nada menos que por Nabiki Tendo. Con esta historia se van a divertir muchísimo. Verán los enredos y situaciones cómicas que surgirán.

¿Halloween en el dojo?

Capítulo 1

El otoño había llegado y los árboles se teñía de colores entre anaranjado y rojo. Las hojas caían y Akane estaba en el patio barriendo las hojas cuando de momento…

---ahhhhhhh ¡Plash; Boom Ban! grrrrrrrrr ()

Akane cae hacia atrás toda empapada y sorprendida al ver que un panda y una chica salía del estaque de agua que estaba en el patio de la casa.

Akane aún sorprendida y en el piso grita --¡Estupido BAKA! ¿Cuándo aprenderás a comportarte como un hombre?

Ésto le cayó como agua para chocolate a Ranma-chan y decidió contra atacar.

Ranma chan: Pues cuando tú dejes de ser una marimacho violenta, fea y pechos planos. JA JA JA Ésto lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

EL aura de Akane se creció en gran magnitud que Ranma temió lo peor y levantando sus manos le dijo:

---No, no, no Ak Akane, espera, espera. Pero no le dió tiempo de huir cuando Akane le dijo: ---toma ésto, Ranma NO BAKAAAAAAAAAA. Y lo mandó a volar. Después entró a la casa y se cambió. Luego salió más calmada y siguió barriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ranma-chan venía por la calle mulmurando: marimacho violenta. Un día de éstos; un día de éstos; y no teminó la frase cuando Kuno la abrazaba por detrás y le amazaba sus senos descontroladante mientras le decía: -----MI diosa de los cabellos de fuego; que placer es encontrarte por el camino; dame tu amor de fuego y pasión que guarda solamente para mí, Oh mi dulce diosa. Al instante Ranma le contestó con una patada en el estómagp y lo mandó a volar y mientras Kuno se alejaba decía Oh mi diosa de fuego eres tímida y eso te hace ver especial al igual que Akaneeeeee.

Ranma: Grrrrrrrr Maldito estupido ¿Cuándo aprenderá que no soy una chica?

Mientras en el patio…

Akane: ¿Por qué Ranma logra lastimarme tanto? No logro enternder que me pasa con ese BAKA. Mientras decía ésto apretaba los puño y una lágrima solitaria salía de sus ojos almendrados y caía en su rostro.

Nabiki: ¿Peliando otra vez con el cuñaito? La miró de reojo y se le salió una risita. ji ji ji jeje

Akane con una mirada inquisidora: ¿Qué quieres?

Nabiki: ¿Así saluda a tu hermana mayor?

Akane: (¿?)

Nabiki: Está bien no importa. Sabes que estube hablando con papá para pedir permiso para hacer en el dojo una fiesta de disfraces con motivo de la celebración del día de Halloween. Esta fiesta será especial pues habrá unas reglas: (1) Se vestirán emulando las parejas de enamorados más famosas (2) nadie podrá ver quien es quién; de manera que cubrirán sus caras con algún antifáz (3) cada pareja bailará con la pareja que le toque según el disfraz; es decir que si vas vestida de Julieta deberás bailar con el que traiga el disfráz de Romeo, ect. (4) a la media noche se quitarán las máscara y podran ver con quién has bailado toda la noche. Pero te advierto nadie debe hacer trampa. Se le dará un premio a la mejor pareja que esté disfrasada adecuadamente.

Akane la miraba un tanto desconcentrada pero a la misma vez con cara de incredula Akane: ¿Y qué beneficio obtendrá tú de ésto?

Nabiki: --Pues cobraré las entradas 6000 ¥. Las prometidas de Ranma vendrá disfrasada ya me respondieron que estaban de acuerdo con las reglas así que espero que tu no tengas ningún incomvenientes.--- Pasó por el lado y susurró espero que te pongas las pilas y no permita que Ranma baile con otra. Se rió y se alejó de Akane dejándola afectada y anonadada con su pensamiento. Cuando reaccionó dijo: Para lo que me importa ese BAKA! En ese momento Ranma llega y oye lo último y dice: ¿A quién les estás diciendo BAKA?

Akane: ¿A quién más sino a ti? Y lo mira de reojo y le da una media sonrisa y dice: ¿Sabes lo que me acaba de decir Nabiki?

Ranma-chan: (molesto) No sé, ni me importa.

Akane: Esta bien pues NO TE DIRÉ NADA. Dió media vuelta y siguió barriendo.

Ranma la observó por unos segundo. ----No sé cómo Akane logra controlarme. ¡Qué hermosa se ve hasta en la manera que se enoja conmigo. Se quedó embobado mirándola y Akane le pregunta: ¿Que me miras?

Ranma despierta de su ensoñación y le contesta más calmado: Nada… sólo me preguntaba… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Nabiki?

(No que no quería saber, Ranma si que es bueno para enojar a Akane. Bueno la curiosidadad mató al gato)

Akane lo miró sorprendida y pensó: ¿Cómo puede este baka cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente; pero bueno no importa? Pues ella me dijo que iba a organizar una fiesta de disfrases para celebrar el día de Halloween. Cuando iba a seguir hablando de momento… JOJOJOJO pétalos de rosas negras volaba por todo el ambiente y abraza a Ranma y le dice: Oh mi querido Ranma vengo a que me digas cómo te vas a disfrasar para ser tu pareja toda la noche. Pero Ranma no contestó cuando una espátula volaba por los aires y se posó entre Kodashi y Ranma.

Ukyo: No te lamba Kodashi Ranma será mi pareja toda la noche. Ran-chan cómo te va a disfrasar. No tubo respuesta cuando unos bomborines caen frente a Kodashi y a Ukyo. Alejense de esposo él vendrá conmigo y me dirá cómo disfrazarse.

Mientras las tres prometidas de Ranma estaban peleando entre sí. Ranma mira de reojo a Akane quién tenía su aura crecida. Pero ella se dirigió hacias las otras tres prometidas y dijo: Por mí hagan lo que quieran para lo que me importa.

Y se va rumbo a su casa y deja a todo el mundo con la palabra en la boca.

Ranma la sigue con la vista hasta que la ve desaparecerse por la puerta. Luego va hacia las tres chicas y le dice: Es que no se cansan de hacer el ridiculo. No sabrán ninguna de lo que me disfrase será una sorpresa.

Ranma saliendo con sólo un pensamiento: cómo será que Akane se disfrazará. No voy a dejar que ninguno de los babosos tengan la oportunidad de estar con mi prometida; pues ella es mía. Apretó los puños y rechinabas sus dientes.

Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo pensaron entre sí lo mismo: Lo averiguaré. Sé a quien acudir; y en voz baja casi para ellas mismas se dijeron a Unisono NABIKI TENDO.

Se fueron con una sonrisa en su boca no antes de abrazar y restregarse con Ranma. Salieron de lo más contenta.

El la habitación de Akane…

Akane: De qué podré disfrazarme ¡¡¡¡¡Ummm ya sé nadie sabrá que me voy disfrazado. Todos se llevarán una sorpresa. Tendré mucho cuidado con Nabiki para que no sepa de que voy disfrazada pues es capaz de vender esta información a cuarquiera de esos babosos que me pretenden y no quiero que me descubran.

Mientras estaba ocupada pensando lo que iba a ponerse; una insertidumbre la asaltó en su pensamiento: ¿Cómo será que Ranma irá disfrazado. No es que me importe. Es que me sentiría muy incómoda bailar toda la noche con Kuno u otro chico huyyyy qué asco?

Fin del primer capítulo

Capítulo 2

En el furinkan una chica de cabello negro y recogido en una coleta se acerca a Nabiki.

Ukyo: Nabiki Tendo contigo quiero hablar

Nabiki: Sí dime.

Ukyo: Aquí no, te espero en el Uchan en 20 minutos.

Nabiki: está bien allí estaré.

20 minutos más tarde en el Uchan…

Nabiki: Aquí estoy, en que puedo servirte.

Ukyo: Pues verás quiero que averigües ¿cómo irá disfrazado Ranchan?

Nabiki: Esta bien, lo averiguaré por un modico precio de 6000 ¥ y cobro por adelantado.

Ukyo: Cuando tengas la información te daré el dinero.

Nabiki: Muy bien. Así será. Y se marchó del Uchan cuando fue deteneida por Shampoo.

Shampoo darte más dinero que chica de espátula si decirme a mí cómo esposo irá disfrazado.

Nabiki: Cuanto más me darías.

Shampoo: Te daré el doble.

Nabiki: Pues hecho por 12000 ¥ te diré a tí. Pero no le digas nada a Ukyo Ok

Shampoo: Está bien y se retira muy contenta.

Nabiki iba por el camino pensando: Umm… ya tengo 18 mil yen este negocio me esta viniendo más bien de lo que esperaba. A la verdad que esas chicas estan locas pero eso me conviene. Cuando ya estaba cerca del dojo siente que alguien la llama.

Cuando se voltea ve una joven vestida de gisnasta con su risa peculiar Jo Jo Jo Nabiki Tendo te vengo a proponer un negocio.

Nabiki pensó: Ummm a esta loca podría pedirle mucho más que a las otras. Nabiki la mira de reojo y levanta una de sus cejas y le dice: Cuando se trata de negocio siempre estoy dispuesta. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Kodachi: Te daré 18000 ¥ si me averigua ¿Cómo mi querido Ranma irá disfrazado?

Nabiki sorprendida nunca imaginó que su cuñadito tubiera tanta popularidad y pagaran por estar con él tan elevado precio.

Nabiki: Así que estás dispuesta a pagar. Pues mañana tendré una repuesta para tí. Espero que tenga mi dinero.

Kodashi: Así será no fallaré. ¿Qué te parece a las 3:00 pm después de que salgas de clases, te veré en el parque.

Nabiki pues Allí estaré ni más ni meno.

Cuando llegó al dojo se encotró de frente con Akane quién acababa de llegar de la escuela.

Nabiki: ¿Oye Ranma no te acompanó?

Akane: No. Se quedó en la escuela pues el director lo castigó por peliarse con Kuno.

Nabiki: Me imagino que es lo de siempre.

Akane resopló y dijo: Sí, lo de siempre.

Nabiki: Ay Akane decide por alguno de los dos antes de que se maten. Ten compasión de ellos. ja ja ja

Akane: No sé de lo que me hablas…

Nabiki se sonrió y le dijo: Sabes Akane me he encontrado con las otras prometidas de Ranma, ¿y adivina qué?

Akane mira de reojo y dice: para lo que me importan ellas.

Nabiki: ¿No quieres saber que querían?

Akane mira incrédula pero se queda callada.

Nabiki: Bueno de todas forma te lo diré: Ellas querían saber de que va disfrazado Ranma, ¿Qué te parece?

Akane: ¿Y tú qué le contestaste?

Nabiki: Ya sabes que toda información tiene su precio.

Akane: Lo sabía, lo sabía; ni siquiera porque soy tu hermana verdad. Todo para tí es un negocio. Cuando se dispuso a irse su hermana la detuvo y dijo: ¿Qué mal concepto tienes de mí hermanita?

Akane: Pues crea fama y échate a dormir.

Nabiki: Pues te lo diré para que no digas que soy tan interesada.

Akane !Qué milagro es ese! ¿A caso no vas a cobrarme?

Nabiki: NO. Lo único que te diré es que hice un negocio redondo. Y lléndose con una sorisa burlona en los labios dejo a una Akane muy pasmada.

(Como siempre no le dijo nada)

Akane después de que reaccionó se dijo: Si hizo negocio con esas tres locas espero que Ranma no salga lastimado porque sino Nabiki me va a oir. Y con ese pensamiente subió a su cuarto pues tenía mucha tarea que hacer; además de que tenía que coser su disafráz.

Al otro día Nabiki fue al Uchan y le dijo: Ya te tengo la información.

Ukyo muy ansiosa: ---Sí dime dime----

Nabiki: Pues Ranma irá vestido de Superman.

Ukyo le da el dinero acordado a Nabiki.

Nabiki se retira y dice: Es un placer haber hecho negocio contigo y guiñándole un ojo se retira e iba muy contenta.

Más tarde en el Nokehante…

Shampoo: Me tienes lo que te pedí

--Pues claro, Nabiki Tendo cumple con el negocio. Y tú me tienes el dinero

Shampoo: Claro, pero… primero dime: ¿cómo Ranma irá disfrazado?

Nabiki: Ranma irá disfrazado de Batman.

Éso lo había escuchado Mousse y decidió disfrazarse de Batman porque le pareció una buena idea. Y además no iba a deja que Ranma estubiera con Shampoo toda la fiesta.

Shampoo le dá a Nabiki los 12,000 ¥

Nabiki: Gracias ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo y se va muy contenta.

Entonces se dirige al parque en dónde la esperaba Kodachi muy anciosa e impaciente.

Kodachi: ¡Creí que nunca ibas a venir!

Nabiki: Siempre cumplo con mis negocios

Kodachi: Pues ahora dime ¿Cómo mi querido Ranma irá disfrazado?

Nabiki: Ranma irá de Robin Hood.

Kodachi: Toma aquí está lo acordado.

Nabiki se fue muy contenta con todo el dinero que había ganado.

Fin del segundo capítulo

Capítulo 3 Por fin llegó el día de la fiesta…

Era 31 de octubre esta vez había caído domingo pero el lunes no tendían clases pues el director lo dió libre por ser su cumpleaños.

(Qué director más ostentoso verdad).

El dojo estaba decorado pues Nabiki había puesto su empeño de que todo saliera bien. Su hermana Kasumi estaba en la cocina preparando toda clases de bocadillos y dulces para recibir a sus invitados. Cuando Nabiki vió que estaba todo listo. Se fue a vestirse con su disfráz

mientras en la habitación de la menor de las Tendo…

Akane ya había terminado con el disfraz y el antifaz que iba a ponerse para la fiesta. ----Nadie sabrá de que me disfrazaré.-- Pero lo que no sabía era que Gosungugi había averiguado que disfrá iba a vestir así que se buscó un disfraz apropiado para ser parerja de Akane toda la noche, Ni aún así Ranma podía evitarlo.

Mientras tanto Ranma iba de tienda en tienda hasta que vió un disfraz apropiado para él. En esos momento pensó ---Cómo irá vestida Akane ni siquiera me dijo y tampoco me dejó entrar a su habitación.-- Pero que me importa esa marimacho que haga lo que quiera. Por otro lado sabré cómo estará vestida. Aunque se ponga un antifaz yo soy capaz de reconocerla.

(Después dice que ni le importa saben mis querido lectores él la tiene bien chequeadita; no que no le gusta esa marimacho. A la verdad que Ranma es buchipluma no más.)

Llegada las 7:00 pm empezaron a llegar los primeros invitado. Cada uno llevaba un disfrás de acuerdo con las normas establecidas. Todos había comprado la invitación de entrada y enseñaba la cotraseña y Nabiki lo recibía.

Primero entró Daysuke vestido de Tarzan lo acompañaba Yuka que venía vestida de Jane; detras entró Hiroshi era Sansón Yashuri era Dalila y así iban llegando los compañeros de clases de Ranma y Akane con sus respectivo disfraces. En esos momentos bajó Ranma vestido de Robin Hood con flecha y todo y por supuesto con su antifaz él se paró en una esquina del dojo y de ahí podía ver a toda la gente que iba entrando, sabía que si entraba Akane él se daría cuenta. Más Tarde entró Gosungugi vestiendo de Marco Antonio. era una almadura muy reluciente así que no pasó desapercibido por ningunos de los presente. Segudos después entra una joven con un traje exótico que parecía una diosa escapada del Olimpo. Ésta es Akane venía vestida con un disfraz de Cleopatra, Usaba un vestido blanco de seda semi transparente que dejaba entre ver su figura femenina, adornado en las orillas con bordes en oro y en el cuello tenía una gargantilla ancha en oro y color turqueza, que hacía contracte con su piel bronceada que la hacía ver muy atractiva en la cabeza llevaba una peluca negra que le hacía ver como la verdadera Cleopatra y que además no pasó desapersibida por nadie y en ese momento Ranma se dió cuenta que era Akane. Así que se acercó sigilosamente a dónde se encotraba Marco Antonio y presionandole en la cabeza un punto para que Gosungugi se desmayara. Ranma, entonces lo arrastra fuera del dojo e intercambia su disfraz con el de Gosungugi. Después Ranma entra disfrazado de Marco Antonio muy feliz y en esos momentos piensa Que se cree, que iba a tocar a mi prometida en mis narices. Ay gruuuu como odio a los babosos. En esos entra Kodashi vestida de Lady Mariam y mira a ver si encuentra a Ranma. Cuando un aturdido Gosungugi decidido a darle su merecido al que le había quitado su disfraz. Pero no pudo pues es detenido por Kodachi que desde que lo vió creyendo que era Ranma lo abrazó por detrás. Ella le dijo: ---Mi amor no escaparás de mis brazos jo, jo, jo-- En esos momentos Gosungugi reconoció quien era y no protestó al contrario correspondió a los besos y abrazos que le daba. El flaquito después de todo se había sacado la lotería y se veía muy contento.

Akane sintió que unos fuertes brazo la abrazaba por detrás. Se asustó un poco pero se dió cuenta que ese aroma le era familiar y le correspondió a su abrazo.

Después entró Ryoga con su disfraz de Superman; Ukyo con su disfraz de Louisa Lane; Mousse con su disfraz Batman; Shampoo con su disfraz de Gatubela; y por último Kuno con su disfraz de Romeo quien fue recibido por Nabiki con su disfraz de Julieta.

La fiesta Transcurrió tranquila pues cada cual creía estar con la pareja adecuada. Bailaron, comieron y gozaron mucho. La fiesta fue todo un éxito y muy especialmente Nabiki estaba satisfecha con lo que había recaudado.

Por fin llego la hora de escoger las parejas de disfraces más vistosas. Los invitados ecogieron a 3 parejas en la cual se encontaba Kuno y Nabiki; Gosonkugi y Kodashi ; Ranma y Akane.

Cómo quedaron las cosas, pues Kuno y Nabiki se ganaron la cena romántica en el mejor restaurán de Nerima. Gosungugii y Kodashi ganaron una estadía de fin de semana en un hotel de lujo; Ranma y Akane se ganararon una travesía por el Pacífico de una semana en un lujoso Barco con todos los gastos pagos.

Se preguntará quién pagó todo esos premios…por supuesto que fue Kuno con la promesa de que Nabiki iba a cocertar una cita con la chica de fuego y con Akane a la misma vez.

(A la verdad que ese Kuno es insaciable y Nabiki muy interesada)

A la media noche…

Después que se adjudicaron los premios venía la parte más emocionante y esta era saber con quién había bailado toda la noche.

Nabiki: ¡¡ATENCIÓN! ¡¡ATENCIÓN A TODOS A LA CUENTA DE TRES PODRÁN QUITARSE SU ANTIFAZ Y VERÁ CON QUIÉN HA ESTADO TODA LA NOCHE COMPARTIENDO! ¡¡¡A LA UNA A LAS DOS Y A LAS TRES!

Cuando todos se quitarón el antifaz muchos quedaron contento entre ellos Ranma y Akane pero otros empezaron a peliar unos con otro y se formó un sal pa' fuera que no se podía controlar.

Nabiki Llamó a la calma pero estaban tan furiosos y furiosaS que no hacían caso.

Fin del tercer capítulo

Bueno como terminó todo lo verás en el 4 capítulo.

Por favor deme su Review. Y gracias por toda su paciencia. Att. Maité-Chan

Capítulo 4 Como terminó todo

Cómo quedaron las cosas después de la fiesta de Halloween:

Cuando Ranma vió el rebulú que se formó temió que Akane saliera lastimada. Así que sin previo aviso coge a Akane en sus brazos y sale corriendo de techo en techo hasta alejarse del dojo.

Kodachi salió con el traje de ginasta y el baderín en las manos brincado de techo en techo diciendo JO JO JO Nabiki Tendo me engañó y destrás la seguía Gosungugi diciendo: Ven a mí amor no huyas. Gosungugi se había hecho ilusiones pues desde que entró con el dizfrás de Robin Hood Kodachi lo había llenado de besos y caricias.

Kuno se había desmayado y Nabiki lo acariciaba diciendo: Kuno baby despierta, mira que la fiesta ha terminado.

Shampoo y Ukyo se enfrazcaron a pelear por cual de las dos Ranma prefería.

Mousse estaba abrazando a Ryoga creyendo que era Shampoo. Ryoga le conecta un puñetazo a Mousse y le dice: No ves que no SOY SHAMPOOOOOOO, lo mandó a volar a la estratofera.

Mientras Ranma y Akane estaban en un techo cercano al dojo riéndose de la confusión y el alboroto que había causado sus prometidas y los pretendientes de Akane.

Mientras en el dojo Shampoo y Ukyo se percataron que Ranma ya no estaban y decidieron hacer una tregua y retirarse ya que el objeto de su pelea ya no se encontraba allí.

Akane y Ranma regresarpn al dojo después de que se fueron todos los invitados y seguían riéndose de todo lo sucedido en la Fiesta de Halloween. Ciertamete esta fiesta sería recordados por todos ellos.

más tarde en el dojo…

Ranma: ¿Vamos al techo a ver las estrellas?

Akane: Sí…y sonrió. Ranma se quedó embobado mirando la hermosa sonrisa que su prometida le daba sólo a él.

Se quedaron observandos por unos cuantos segundo las estrellas…estaban en silencio… Akane mira a Ranma y dice: Después de todo la fiesta no quedó mal.

Ranma voltea a verla mientras Akane mira las estrellas, él la observa y piensa: verdaderamente Akane se ve muy hermosa. Se quedó un rato observándola cuando Akane lo saca de su ensoñación.

Akane: ¿Cómo sabía que estaba disfrazada de Cleopatra?

Ranma: ¿Cómo olvidar tu cuerpo?

Akane: ¿Que estas diciendo pervertido? y funce el ceño

Ranma: Tu cuerpo lo tengo grabado en mi mente desde el día en que te ví desnuda por primera vez.

Akane abre la boca se quedó sin habla sólo pudo decir ---¡Ranma…! Pero al pasar el asombro le dice: Pero si te diste cuenta en la misma fiesta ¿Fue una casualidad que te hayas vestido de Marco Antonio?

Ranma: No. Estaba vestido de Robín Hood y cuando te ví vestida de Cleopatra observé que había alguien vestido de Marco Antonio y se puede decir que lo convencí para intercambiaranos los disfraces.

Akane: ¿Pero cómo lo convenciste?

Ranma: Presioné un punto en su cabeza y cuando estaba atontado pues…cierra la mano y choca la otra mano como indicándole a Akane la manera "Tan sutil" que había convencido su rival.

Akane abre los ojos pero agradecienda a la misma vez que hubiese sido Ranma y no otro quién bailara con ella toda la noche.

Ranma: Tengo una duda. ¿Por qué estabas tan a gusto con Marco Antonio si no sabías quién era?

Akane: ¿Cómo olvidar tu aroma?

Ranma volteó a ver a Akane y se veía muy sonriente y sonrojada

Akane se paró para irse pero unos brazos no la dejaron ir.

Ranma la había acercado hacia su cuerpo y en un susurro le dijo: ¡¡¡Qué hermosa te ves vestida de Cleopetra! Y la acerca aún más y se miran a los ojos…

---Akane me permites, he querido hacer ésto desde que te conocí. Sin esperar la repuesta de Akane posas sus labios sobre los de ella y le da un beso tierno y lleno de amor. Hora sí… buenas noches… que descanses.

Cuando Akane se retiraba Ranma le llamó: Ah Akane…

Akane se volteo a ver a Ranma: Sí dime.

Ranma: Te quiero mucho…

Akane muy sorojada le dijo Yo a tí… yo a tí…y bajó.

Ranma se quedó mirándola y cuando se perdió de su vista susurró…quise decir… que te amo.

FIN

¡¡¡¡Aaaaah que romántico me quedó esa última parte!

Por este medio quiero agradecer a mi mejor amiga Ivonne por haberme ayudado con el final. Espero que me dejen los review.

Att. Maité-chan


End file.
